Give Me Love
by chensation
Summary: apa cinta itu? bagaimana rasanya? bisakah kau mengajari serta memberikannya untukku? -main cast: Kai Exo, pairing: KaiSoo
1. Loved

**.**

Tidak ada cinta dalam hidupku. Sejak kecil, aku selalu diacuhkan oleh ibuku. Beliau bekerja di malam hari, dan tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari. Pulang pun keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan, beliau mabuk, dan berantakan. Jadi aku tak punya waktu menanyakan siapa ayahku, serta dimana pria itu berada.

Hingga saat beranjak dewasa, aku mulai tahu alasan mengapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal seorang 'ayah', mengapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal 'keluarga', mengapa aku tidak punya teman di sekolah bahkan mereka sering mengejekku dengan sadisnya. Dan yang paling penting, aku tahu mengapa ibu selalu menyembunyikanku dan tak mengenalkanku apa-apa soal dunia sehingga aku tak bisa bahagia layaknya orang biasa seumuranku.

Itu semua karena aku hidup dengan cara dipaksa. Aku lahir karena kesalahan, yang mana ibu samasekali tak pernah mengharapkan kelahiranku sebelumnya. Bahkan, mungkin ibu sendiri tidak tahu siapa ayahku, karena terlalu banyak pria yang bisa kuasumsikan sebagai 'ayah'.

Aku cuma anak haram yang tidak diinginkan. Itulah yang bisa kusimpulkan.

Meski begitu, aku tak bisa menyalahkan ibu. Beliau bekerja untuk menghidupiku, membuatku tetap bisa menuntut ilmu dengan mudah, dan membesarkanku tentu saja.

Tapi aku kesal pada beliau, sebab beliau tidak membiarkanku memiliki rasa cinta. Darinya, maupun dari orang lain. Sejujurnya aku hampir gila hidup dalam kesendirian terus-menerus seperti ini. Sangat menyakitkan.

Sampai akhirnya aku telah hidup selama 19 tahun dengan segala penderitaan yang sudah kulewati dengan penuh usaha untuk mengatasinya. Dan ada beberapa sukarelawan yang bersedia untuk kusebut 'sahabat'. Mereka cukup membantuku untuk tetap memiliki semangat hidup, dan menenangkanku ketika aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Bahkan mereka lebih menghargaiku daripada ibuku sendiri, kurasa.

Aku bisa dibilang cukup mampu dalam bidang pelajaran, sehingga dengan mudah kudapat beasiswa penuh untuk kuliah di Universitas favorit idaman kebanyakan orang. Banyak khalayak mengagumi kecerdasanku yang memang diatas rata-rata, sehingga aib tentang kehidupanku bisa ditutupi oleh pamor yang kumiliki. Sepertinya kehidupan kuliahku akan terasa lebih baik dengan itu.

"Kau beruntung, Jongin. Aku saja harus susah payah membayar berapapun yang diinginkan oleh dosen yang membantuku mendaftar disini," gerutu salahsatu sahabatku, Sehun, yang satu Universitas denganku juga. Jurusannya pun sama.

Aku pun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Makanya, mulai saat ini berusahalah sendiri tanpa bantuan orang tua. Dasar anak manja!" ejekku pada Sehun. Dia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Justru itu masalahnya. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi apa daya kemampuan otakku memang cuma segini. Dan aku lumayan minder masuk Universitas dengan level setinggi ini. Nanti bila aku tidak mampu di tengah jalan bagaimana?" Nada bicara Sehun semakin putus asa. Kutepuk bahunya pelan.

"Yang dilakukan orangtuamu hanyalah untuk yang terbaik bagimu, Sehun. Jadi jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan mereka. Tenang, aku siap membantumu bila kau mau." Entah kenapa aku bisa sebijak itu menasihati Sehun. Tapi.. yah, aku kan hanya bersikap sebaik mungkin sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Benarkah? Wah, makasih deh kalau begitu. Kau memang sahabat yang baik." Kali ini akhirnya Sehun dapat tersenyum sedikit.

Justru kau-lah orang yang sangat baik padaku, Sehun. Kau membuatku bisa menggemakan kata 'sahabat' pada orang lain. Dan aku hanya bisa membalas dengan cara membantumu dalam bidang pelajaran.

"Ah, sepertinya kelas kita mau dimulai. Semoga dosennya wanita, cantik, dan seksi yah!" sorak Sehun yang entah kenapa jadi semangat lagi. Ah, dia kan meski dari luar kelihatan lugu, dalamnya rada-rada sesat.

Dasar.

.

.

.

Saat aku pulang, keadaan apartemen sungguh sunyi seperti biasa. Kupikir ibu tidak akan pulang hari ini. Dan, yah.. aku sendirian lagi, keadaan seperti ini sudah seminggu.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku melihat ibu ada di dapur, tengah makan dengan cukup rakus layaknya orang kelaparan. Sudah berapa hari ya beliau tidak makan?

Karena ada orang di rumah, aku pun mengucapkan, "Aku pulang."

Ibu tampak menoleh padaku dan segera menjawab, "Selamat datang," dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Ya ampun, Ibu.. berapa hari ibu tidak makan?" tanyaku sembari duduk di kursi sebelah beliau. Ibu tampak tetap asyik dengan kerakusannya, tak peduli akan raut risihku.

"Mungkin kira-kira sudah dua hari ibu tidak menikmati makan sampai seperti ini," jawab ibu setelah menelan makanannya dengan_aku tidak yakin_benar.

"Ibu sibuk sekali ya, sampai tidak tahu bahwa hari ini aku mulai kuliah," sindirku sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan yang kulipat diatas meja makan. Ibu akhirnya menyelesaikan makannya dan menatapku.

"Begitu ya? Bagus deh.." Jawaban ibu sangat tidak memuaskanku.

"Ibu ini orang tua macam apa sih. Mana hadiahmu, aku kan tidak meminta biaya kuliah dari Ibu! Apalagi aku mendapat beasiswa di Universitas favorit, bahkan kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat padaku untuk itu!" Aku mulai menggerutu layaknya seorang anak yang minta perhatian dari ibunya. Begini-begini aku masih lumayan manja pada ibu bila beliau ada di dekatku.

"Ahahaha.. maaf, ibu baru tahu darimu sekarang. Bahkan ibu masih tidak percaya kau sudah kuliah, padahal perasaan kemarin, kau masih kelas sepuluh." Ibu justru meledekku, membuatku semakin memasang wajah sebal.

"Sudahlah, mana hadiahku!" tuntutku dengan wajah khas anak kecil yang minta dibelikan lolipop. Ibuku tertawa lagi sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Sebentar, ibu ambilkan." Ibu pun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dapur meninggalkanku.

Lho, bukannya tadi beliau bilang baru tahu sekarang bahwa aku mendapat beasiswa? Tapi ternyata hadiahnya sudah disiapkan olehnya seakan-akan tahu bahwa aku akan memintanya. Sial, ini aneh.

"_There is it_!" Tiba-tiba ibu muncul dengan beberapa tas kardus yang dibawanya. Aku cukup terkejut melihatnya, apakah semua itu hadiahku?

"Woaa.. banyak sekali!" sorakku takjub saat melihat ibu mendekat dengan semua yang ditentengnya. Beliau tersenyum, dan ketulusan dalam senyum itu belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sangat membuatku semakin nyaman berada didekatnya.

"Semua untukmu, kau boleh membukanya." Setelah mendengarnya, tanpa ragu lagi aku segera melihat apa yang ada dalam tas-tas kardus tersebut.

Ada kemeja motif kotak-kotak, jaket hoodie, blazer krem, celana jeans, sepatu sneakers, ransel, topi, dan jam tangan. Semuanya bagus dan memiliki merek cukup terpandang. Aku sangat tidak percaya ibu membelikan semua ini untukku. Ini terasa sangat.. spesial.

"Ibu, kau berlebihan..."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Ibu segera memotongku dengan pertanyaannya. Aku hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Huh, kau boros, Bu. Ini semua pasti menghabiskan banyak uang. Tapi selera fashion ibu bagus juga, aku bangga punya ibu modis sepertimu_"

"Sama-sama." Lagi-lagi ibu memotongku. Senyumnya amat tulus, sampai-sampai terasa menghangatkan hatiku.

"Yah, Ibu! Siapa juga yang mau berterimakasih padamu? Memang sudah seharusnya kan kau memberikan semua ini padaku," cibirku dengan wajah meremehkan. Ibu tertawa mendengarnya, beliau mengacak rambutku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Dasar kau anak durhaka!" Setelah ibu ngomong begitu, kami berdua justru tertawa lepas.

Inilah saat-saat yang kurindukan bersama ibu, bercanda dan saling meledek. Ini adalah hadiah yang paling spesial untukku, yaitu waktu luang milik ibu yang sengaja diberikannya padaku.

.

.

.

Dosen tua yang kelihatannya rapuh tapi ternyata masih kokoh itu mengoceh di depan kelas dengan semangat mengajarnya. Aku pun memperhatikan, sambil sekuat tenaga membuat agar mata ini tak merasa lelah karena bosan. Kulihat, di sebelahku Sehun sudah tidur senyenyak saat dia ada di kamarnya sendiri.

Mataku hampir terpejam begitu saja, tapi dering ponsel yang ada di saku celanaku-lah yang berhasil membuatku sadar. Segera kukeluarkan benda mini itu, dan kulihat ada kontak ibu yang memanggilku di layar.

"Ada apa? Aku masih di kelas, jangan mengganggu!" ucapku segera dengan nada kesal saat mengangkat telpon secara kasar.

"Maaf, tapi kaulah orang yang paling dekat dengan ibumu. Dan dia sudah meninggal."


	2. Regret

**.**

"Ibumu menderita kanker paru-paru stadium akhir serta mempunyai penyakit jantung kronis. Dia mengalami komplikasi sebab baru kali ini penyakitnya terdeteksi. Itu pun kami bisa menanganinya hanya beberapa menit saja sebab ada yang membawanya kemari dengan cepat. Maafkan kami, ibumu memang sudah terlambat, jadi tak bisa terselamatkan lagi."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari dokter terasa sudah tak berguna lagi bagiku. Toh, yang telah terjadi takkan bisa dikembalikan lagi.

Aku hanya menunduk menatap lantai marmer yang kupijak. Entah kenapa rasanya aku tak bisa menangis, mungkin air mataku sudah kering sejak dulu.

"Kalau begitu saya minta tolong untuk segera menangani proses pemakamannya saja." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan dengan masih tetap menunduk. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku.

"Sabar ya, kau pasti sedih sekali, nak." Dokter itu menampakkan raut prihatinnya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan lemas dan tersenyum tipis_senyum palsu.

Tidak terlalu sedih juga kok. Sebab selama ini aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibu meninggal dengan penyakit seperti itu. Beliau sering merokok dan minum alkohol, tak jarang ganja serta beberapa narkotika lain juga dikonsumsinya. Meski aku sudah mencegahnya, yang kudapat hanyalah siksaan yang diberi ibu karena beliau marah sudah diganggu.

Jadi bagiku wajar saja umur ibu sudah tak lama lagi.

Yang datang ke pemakaman ibuku hanya sedikit, apalagi kalau bukan karena lebih banyak orang yang membencinya dibanding menyukainya. Tapi sahabat-sahabat yang kumiliki ikut datang, berniat menenangkanku. Aku pun bilang pada mereka bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Sepulang dari pemakaman ibu, aku langsung balik ke apartemen. Para sobatku pun menyarankan hal itu agar aku bisa beristirahat setelah berkabung.

Kali ini, aku benar-benar sendirian tanpa ibu yang sama sekali takkan pernah pulang lagi di kamar apartemen ini. Seharusnya aku sudah biasa sih, ditinggal beliau sendiri di rumah, jadi mungkin dengan begini rasanya tak terlalu berat bila benar-benar ditinggal untuk selamanya.

Yah.. aku tidak percaya bahwa hari kemarin-lah terakhir kalinya aku mengobrol bersama ibu, bercanda bersamanya, dan aku mendapat hadiah terakhir darinya.

Huh, kok aku sedikit sesak ya memikirkan itu?

Aku pun tanpa sadar melangkah menuju kamarku, membuka lemari bajuku, dan mengambil kemeja motif kotak-kotak yang diberikan ibu kemarin sebagai hadiah. Eh, tunggu, aku melihat seperti ada sesuatu didalam sakunya. Dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi aku segera mengambilnya, ternyata hanya sebuah kertas yang dilipat.

Ini sebuah surat, aku pun membacanya dengan seksama,

_Kim Jongin anakku yang paling tampan, maaf bila ibu hanya bisa menyampaikan hal ini lewat surat. Pengecut, bukan? Yah, seperti itulah ibumu, nak. Kau pasti sudah bisa memakluminya._

_Dari awal, ibu memang menyesali kelahiranmu, tapi setelah itu ibu belajar rasanya menghargai. Jadi ibu coba saja mempertahankanmu, hitung-hitung ada yang bisa menjadi pembantu di rumah ^^ Haha.. ibu bercanda sayang, ibu benar-benar senang ada orang yang bisa menyambutku setelah ibu berada di tempat melepas penat. Kau adalah penyemangat dan tujuan hidup ibu, Jongin anakku. Ibu tidak pernah membencimu. Tapi bila kau benci ibu, harap maafkan ibu ya~!_

_Oh ya, sebenarnya ibu sudah lama menyadari penyakit yang ibu miliki. Tapi ibu tak bisa menceritakannya padamu, ibu hanya takut kau malah semakin kesal pada ibu yang nantinya merepotkanmu dengan penyakit ini. Ibu merahasiakannya saja, tapi bukan berarti ibu mengobatinya secara diam-diam! Jadi maafkan ibu ya bila sewaktu-waktu ibu meninggalkanmu begitu saja, ibu sudah menyadari bahwa hidup ibu tidak akan lama lagi sejak awal. Kau pasti sebal kan pada ibumu yang benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab ini?_

_Sekali lagi ibu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila selama hidup ibu tidak bisa menjadi orang yang dapat menjagamu dengan baik, membahagiakanmu, bahkan hanya sekedar menemanimu di rumah serta memberikanmu kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Ibu menyesal tak bisa membuat hidupmu berkesan. Tapi jangan lupakan ibu ya, nak. Jangan tertawa saat ibu meninggal, nanti dokternya mengira kau gila! ^^_

_Dan, yah.. untuk yang terakhir, aku mencintaimu, sayangku. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca surat ini, mungkin ini akan menjadi surat terakhirku, ibu menulisnya dengan susah payah lho! Jadilah anak mandiri yang kuat, ibu yakin pasti kau bisa. Semangat! Apalagi, ibu sangat suka melihatmu tertawa ^^_

_Jadi sering-seringlah tersenyum, karena kau manis, sayang. Itulah yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu, ya! Karena separuh hidupku adalah dirimu._

_Love you too much,_

_Mom_

Bodoh.

Kau sangat bodoh, ibu. Kau membuatku jengkel. Aku membencimu, ibu.. kau selalu menyiksa hidupku! Kau tidak pernah membahagiakanku! Kau wanita brengsek yang selalu membuatku sedih! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini!?

"AAARGHH!"

Saking kesalnya aku, tanganku sampai memukul tembok dengan cukup keras hingga berdarah sambil meraung cukup kencang. Tanganku yang memegang surat terakhir dari ibu, meremas keras kertas tersebut sehingga menjadi gumpalan kecil yang kusut. Aku tidak peduli lagi, air mataku meluncur dengan deras dan tak terkontrol. Meski kugigit bibirku, raungan mengenaskan akan lolos lagi dari mulut ini.

Kuacak rambutku frustasi sambil meraung lagi. Mengapa ibu tidak mengucapkan yang ada dalam surat itu dari dulu? Mengapa ibu baru menyadarkanku bahwa beliau mencintaiku di saat sudah tiada? Mengapa...

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis sesedih mungkin, meraung, dan membanting beberapa barang yang ada di sekitarku seperti orang gila. Baru kurasakan saat ini, betapa menyesalnya aku ditinggal ibu. Betapa sakitnya aku semakin sendiri dengan meninggalnya ibu..

Aku mencintaimu, ibu.. aku baru sadar bahwa dirimu sangat berharga.. aku sangat kehilanganmu...

Walau sebesar apa pun aku menyesal, yang sudah terjadi takkan bisa dikembalikan lagi..

Ibu tidak akan kembali, beliau sudah tidak ada..

Kuhempaskan tubuhku sekeras mungkin di kasur dalam keadaan tengkurap. Aku menangis dan berteriak sadis disana, tanganku mengacak-acak letak sprei dengan brutal melampiaskan rasa sakit di hati ini yang tak tertahankan. Mukaku memanas dan aku mulai sesenggukan dengan tidak teratur sehingga dadaku sakit. Aku menangis seperti anak kecil karena disertai rengekan putus asa yang terdengar jelas.

Meski tahu sangat mustahil, aku ingin ibu disini dan aku akan minta maaf padanya...

.

.

.

Kubuka mata dengan berat, kurasa kelopakku terlalu lengket. Nyatanya aku tertidur setelah lelah menangis beberapa saat tadi. Kasurku begitu berantakan, yah, aku baru saja marah-marah karena frustasi makanya jadi seperti ini. Kemudian kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dari kasurku sebab tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar. Nyatanya aku tertidur dari siang sampai malam, pagi tadi aku belum sarapan pula. Uuh... perut ini jadi perih.

Ketika mengantar pandangan di sekitar kamarku sejenak, kulihat barang-barang yang perasaan tadi kubanting dan tercecer sana-sini, sudah kembali rapi seperti seharusnya. Benda yang pecah pun serpihannya sudah tak ada di lantai. Juga aku baru sadar, bahwa tangan kananku yang berdarah karena dipakai memukul tembok saat mengamuk tadi sudah dalam keadaan diperban dengan sangat rapi. Kemeja pemberian ibu sudah dilipat dan berada diatas meja belajar dengan damai, surat terakhirnya dilipat rapi dan tak berbentuk gumpalan kusut lagi serta diletakkan diatas kemeja. Sesungguhnya siapa yang melakukan semua ini?

"Ibu_" Aku tercekat, dan akhirnya baru sadar, bahwa ibu kan sudah tiada. Baru saja aku menangisinya dengan tragis beberapa saat yang lalu kan.

Jadi siapa yang membereskan segala kekacauan yang seharusnya ada dalam kamarku? Kan hanya ibu yang bisa masuk kamarku seenak kemauannya, kalau bukan beliau, siapa lagi? Masa' aku beres-beres sendiri dalam keadaan tidak sadar sih, itu pasti mustahil!

Ah, kepalaku berdenyut sakit saat mencoba memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik aku sedikit tenang, dan mengisi perut terlebih dulu. Sehingga tanpa banyak pikir lagi aku segera menuju dapur_tujuan utamaku.

Saat baru berada di dekat dapur saja, aku bisa mencium aroma sedap makanan dari arah sana. Dan kudengar seperti penggorengannya menyala, beberapa bunyi alat makan pun juga. Apa ada yang memasak di dapurku? Siapa?

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di dapur. Kulihat sesosok pemuda yang tak pernah kukenal tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan disana. Dia tampak sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada datar. Dan pemuda yang berpostur lumayan mungil itu pun segera menoleh kearahku. Rautnya begitu terkejut dan tangan kurusnya buru-buru mematikan kompor yang menyala.

Oh, saat aku melihat wajahnya, ternyata dia berparas sangat manis. Lebih jelas kulihat dirinya, aku menyadari bahwa kulitnya sangat putih dan sepertinya amat halus. Dia menggemaskan. Aku pun langsung terpesona padanya.

Siapa dia?


	3. Somebody to Me

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya," balas pemuda itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Kelihatan dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia orang baik. Tapi ada yang janggal.

"Em.. yah. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Aku pun mengutarakan keinginanku. Pemuda mungil itu justru tertawa, wajahnya yang manis semakin terlihat _cute_.

"Ya ampun, bahkan kau tidak mengenalku?" Dia malah balik bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja aku Kyungsoo-hyung." Akhirnya dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Senyumnya itu belum lepas dari paras manisnya.

Kyungsoo. Nama yang lucu cocok dengan orangnya.

"Oh, dan kau pasti sudah mengenalku kan, hyung? Lalu... mengapa kau tiba-tiba disini? Padahal dalam perasaanku kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku baru melihatmu sekarang, lagipula ini dalam rumahku." Aku pun menerjang Kyungsoo dengan beberapa keingintahuanku. Dia masih tersenyum, sepertinya dia siap menjawab apapun pertanyaan dariku.

"Aku tetanggamu, Jongin-ah. Karena kau jarang bergaul dengan sekitarmu, kau sampai tidak menyadarinya kan?" Balasan Kyungsoo agak mengejutkanku juga sih. Setahuku justru dianya saja yang tidak pernah berpapasan denganku, padahal rumahnya tepat di sebelahku.

"Dan.. aku sudah lama selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu semua deritamu, dan aku ingin sedikit membantumu untuk mengobatinya." Kali ini Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada sedikit miris. Aku terdiam sejenak karenanya.

Jadi dia sudah lama mengenalku? Sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya?

"Saat mendengar tentang meninggalnya ibumu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku mengikutimu ke pemakaman sampai selesai, dan aku bertambah khawatir saat mendengar raungan serta suara beberapa barang dibanting dari arah kamar apartemenmu setelah kau pulang. Beberapa saat kutunggu sampai tenang, akhirnya kucoba membuka pintu apartemenmu, ternyata tidak dikunci jadi aku bisa masuk dengan mudah. Aku langsung menuju kamar tidurmu dan melihatmu sudah terlelap. Yah.. maaf bila aku lancang, tapi aku benar-benar sedih saat membaca pesan terakhir ibumu. Aku-lah yang merapikan beberapa barangmu dan mengobati tanganmu. Kuharap itu berguna bagimu."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Kyungsoo sekejap membuatku sangat tidak menyangkanya. Buat apa dia susah-susah melakukan itu semua? Memang aku ini siapanya?

"Memang apa yang membuatmu begitu perhatian padaku, hyung?"

"Ah, sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Nih, aku membuatkan makanan untukmu, kau pasti kelaparan." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memamerkan padaku beberapa lauk makan yang sudah matang dan kelihatannya sangat menggiurkan di meja. Seketika perutku bergemuruh lagi.

"Heh, bahkan perutmu sudah meronta." Kyungsoo kembali tertawa kecil. Sejenak aku merasa malu dan sedikit menunduk.

Ternyata ada orang sebaik dia walau kurasa baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kutemani makan deh." Kyungsoo duduk duluan di salahsatu kursi depan meja makan. Aku pun mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Tapi ini aneh. Aku baru mengenalmu, hyung. Kau baik sekali padaku. Memang jasa apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu? Mungkin aku lupa akan hal itu?"

"Ini bukan apa-apa kok. Anggap saja hanya sekedar bentuk kebaikan seorang tetangga," balas Kyungsoo cepat sambil mulai mengambil porsi.

"Nih, untukmu."

Lagi-lagi aku tak menyangkanya, Kyungsoo ternyata mengambilkan untukku.

"Eh? Bukannya hyung juga mau makan?" tanyaku ragu. Kyungsoo pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kan aku hanya bilang 'menemanimu', Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo menjawabku dengan enteng. Aku semakin sungkan padanya, orang macam apa sih dia ini?

Baru kali ini ada orang asing yang langsung memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"T-terima kasih." Sial, kenapa aku tergagap? Dan selalu saja, Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sunggingan bibir itu, sangat enak diapandang, menghangatkan hati.

"Santai sajalah, Jongin-ah. Anggap saja aku ini saudaramu."

Yah, aku baru mengenalmu, Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa jadi sok akrab begini ya?

"Baiklah..." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Kemudian aku mulai makan karena perutku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Baru sekali suap, mataku sudah membulat merasakan makanan dalam mulutku.

"Wuah.. masakan hyung enak sekali!" pujiku dengan tatapan berbinar. Kyungsoo langsung memasang senyum bangganya dengan sangat lebar. Dan menggemaskan.

"Hehe.. aku memang suka memasak. Jadi wajar saja aku ahli dalam hal ini!" bangganya percaya diri. Aku hanya tersenyum sembari melanjutkan makanku.

"Kalau kegemaranmu apa, Jongin? Apa kau punya impian?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatku sedikit berpikir. Impian ya?

"Hmm.. aku suka dance. Mungkin aku ingin menjadi dancer profesional dan mendunia." Jawabanku agak sedikit muluk, tapi kuharap Kyungsoo memaklumi sikap kekanakanku. Tak apa bila dia tertawa setelahnya.

"Waw! Kau pintar dance? Aku ingin melihatmu menari~!" ujar Kyungsoo antusias. Aku tidak menduga dia akan berkata begitu.

"E-eh?"

"Kuakui, aku sangat suka dance tapi tak dapat melakukannya dengan lihai." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bercanda mengatakan itu.

"Suka dance? Hmmm.. apa hyung mau kuajari sebagai rasa terima kasihku?" Aku pun memberikan penawaran tanpa pikir panjang. Tentu saja dia akan menolaknya, Kim Jongin! Balas budi macam apa itu?

Aku bodoh.

"Boleh." Suara Kyungsoo seketika menyita seluruh atensiku. Kutatap matanya dengan keheranan.

"Aku tertarik dengan ajakanmu, mungkin saja dance bisa jadi lebih seru dengan adanya seorang guru." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Seperti cahaya matahari pagi yang melumerkan hatiku yang sempat beku. Entah kenapa jantungku juga tidak biasanya seperti ini, berdentum sangat keras seakan-akan hendak meledak. Juga aku merasa pipiku.. memanas.

Apa ini? Aku tak pernah merasakannya. Perasaan ini... membuatku gugup tiba-tiba. Padahal aku tak pernah merasakannya kepada orang lain. Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti menyihirku begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Jongin-ah."

Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kenapa saat baru saja aku bangun, Kyungsoo sudah ada di dapurku?

"Cepat makan supnya. Nanti keburu dingin lho. Kau kuliah kan?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tidak langsung kujawab. Aku masih mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kyungsoo berada di rumahku pagi sekali dan sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku.

Buat apa sejak kemarin dia berbuat sangat baik pada orang sepertikun yang bahkan tidak pernah berbudi apa-apa padanya?

Sepertinya Kyungsoo menyadari kebingunganku yang seperti orang bodoh. Ia menoleh kepadaku seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah jangan sungkan, Jongin. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kan bahwa anggap saja aku ini sudah jadi saudaramu. Aku akan merawatmu mulai sekarang." Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sangat aneh bagiku. Merawatku? Dia yang baru kukenal kemarin?

_So awkward.._

"Tapi hyung..."

"Makan sarapanmu, kalau perlu aku akan menyiapkan bajumu juga.."

"Aah! Tidak usah, hyung! Kenapa aku jadi merepotkanmu.. aduhh.. Katakanlah padaku yang jujur hyung, sebenarnya apa maksudmu berbuat baik padaku tiba-tiba begini?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan atmosfir kikuk di sekitar sini. Tapi yang kulihat, Kyungsoo justru menampakkan ekspresi sebalnya padaku. Eh?

"Kau ini.. Dasar pemikiran sempit! Apa orang berbuat baik itu harus selalu ada alasannya? Kenapa, kau terganggu ya dengan kehadiranku di rumahmu?" Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Aku jadi merinding dan takut dia beneran marah.

Apa yang harus kulakukan!?

"Samasekali tidak, hyung! Tapi... jujur saja, ini aneh! Jarang sekali ada orang sebaik kau padaku. Jadi aku masih belum terbiasa..." Mendengar rajukanku yang terdengar polos sepertinya berhasil meluluhkan amarah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya kembali menyenangkan, dan ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas.

"Begitu.. Ah, kau memang polos sekali, Jongin. Itu imut~!" Perkataan Kyungsoo membuatku terkesiap. Apa yang dia bilang, aku imut!?

Dan kenapa senyum itu... kembali membuat jantungku bertalu-talu.

"YA, hyung. Aku tidak imut, tapi _manly_!"

"_Manly_? Lebih gagah aku kali!" Setelah membanggakan dirinya sendiri seperti itu, langsung kulihat sosoknya dari atas ke bawah... Rasanya aku ingin mentertawakan ucapannya!

"Hahahaha! Sosok seperti ini terbilang _manly_? Bahkan hyung walau lebih tua tapi lebih pendek dariku!"

"Ya! Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" rutuk Kyungsoo padaku yang masih mentertawakannya. Namun ia tidak terlihat marah, dan ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Pagi yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya dalam hidupku. Padahal selama ini aku selalu bangun dalam kesendirian. Tak ada yang bilang "pagi" padaku, bahkan membuatkanku sarapan serta mengajakku bergurau. Ini yang selama ini aku inginkan... Dan, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memberikannya tanpa kuminta.

Tuhan, apa kau mengirim dia untukku?

.

.

.

Ini sudah memasuki sebulan aku dan Kyungsoo berlagak seakan-akan sepasang 'kakak-beradik'. Kalau orang melihat pasti mengira Kyungsoo adalah adikku. Sehun yang kukenalkan dengan Kyungsoo saja berpendapat begitu. Habis, dia terlalu imut, badannya mungil, dan kulitnya begitu putih sehingga menyembunyikan umur sebenarnya.

Juga ternyata Kyungsoo tidak kuliah. Walau sebenarnya di umurnya yang segitu dia masih bisa, namun dia lebih memilih bekerja setelah berhenti kuliah di tengah jalan entah dengan alasan apa. Aku pun punya niat datang ke tempat kerja Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya pulang bareng.

"Oh, Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo tampak menyambutku saat baru saja aku masuk toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Ya, Kyungsoo menjadi penjaga toko buku yang dirangkap sekaligus menjadi perpustakaan ini

"Bacalah beberapa buku sebentar, toko masih tutup satu setengah jam lagi."

"Wah? Lamanya." Aku pun melengos dan menuruti saran Kyungsoo. Tentu saja aku langsung ke deretan komik dengan rada tidak minat.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo memilih pekerjaannya saat ini, mungkin dia suka buku ya? Aku belum tahu. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang belum kutahu tentang Kyungsoo, padahal aku selalu menceritakan banyak hal tentangku padanya.

Kenapa dia berhenti kuliah, dimana kedua orangtuanya, kenapa tinggal sendirian, dan kenapa dia memilihku untuk dijadikannya 'saudara'. Semuanya ingin kutanyakan pada Kyungsoo. Kulihat dirinya yang ada di kasir sedang melayani seseorang, kelihatannya dibalik wajah ceria itu ada kemurungan. Aku yang sok tahu mungkin ya? Tapi jika aku ingin mencari kebenarannya, aku takut menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo. Sebab dia sempat kuanggap.. pengganti ibuku.

"Hoi, Jongin. Aku sudah selesai, kau menemukan buku yang bagus?" Suara Kyungsoo dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunanku seketika. Padahal sedari tadi aku tidak minat pada satu buku pun.

Jawaban untuk Kyungsoo, aku hanya menggeleng. Dan langsung menghampiri sosoknya yang masih membenarkan mantel.

"Kau mau makan diluar atau masakanku, Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya seakan-akan aku ini anaknya. Hangat juga rasanya..

"Aku ingin nonton horor denganmu hyung. Nih, apa kau tidak sadar sedari tadi aku membawa beberapa cemilan?"

"Ooh jadi kau sudah makan. Begitu ya, padahal aku saja belum.."

"Eeeh? Kalau begitu hyung aku temani makan dulu deh."

"Hahaha! Jangan menganggapnya serius, aku tidak terlalu lapar malam ini. Kajja!" Kyungsoo begitu saja menarik tanganku keluar dari toko buku. Setelah dikunci, kami pun memulai perjalanan pulang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemen. Dan Kyungsoo langsung ikut masuk kedalam apartemenku, dia hanya tersenyum saat aku melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Benar-benar..

"Jongin, kau mengajakku nonton film kan?" Kyungsoo meletakkan mantelnya di sofaku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur disini malam ini." Itu permintaan Kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali ini dia nyatakan. Aku sempat terkejut juga mendengarnya.

"Tumben?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Eii.. jangan sinis dulu dong. Boleh kok. Lagipula pasti seru kalau pesta tidur bareng hyung malam ini~" bujukku sebelum Kyungsoo keburu ngambek. Wajah cemberut yang lucu itu seketika berubah cerah kembali. Dasar modus.

Setelah semuanya telah disiapkan, aku pun memasukkan kaset dalam dvd player-ku. Kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sudah memeluk erat bantal sofa.

"Sudah mulai takut ya?" godaku berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Tak sengaja saat aku melakukan itu, tanganku bertepatan memegang bahunya. Dan sepertinya dia bergidik saat dengan sengaja aku mempersempit jarak antara kita.

Apa dia sebegitu terkejutnya?

"YA! Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ah, masa'. Ayo kita buktikan." Aku mencoba melupakan masalah sepele yang tadi sempat kupikirkan dengan memfokuskan konsentrasi terhadap film horor yang mulai berputar.

Selama film berputar, Kyungsoo nampak biasa saja dan terlihat lucu juga seperti dia membuktikan ucapannya yang tadi. Berani juga ternyata. Aku sih.. sudah biasa menonton horor sendirian malah. Kan ibu tidak pernah sekadar bisa menemaniku di rumah.

"Aish.. menjijik_" Saat aku hendak menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, secara tak sengaja aku mengetahui kalau dia tengah memperhatikanku. Sejenak kulihat mata bulat nan lucu itu menatapku intens.

Karena terkejut terpergok olehku, Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan mukanya ke arah televisi.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanyaku dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Kyungsoo tampaknya tak ada minat untuk menyahutku. Dia justru menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal yang dipeluknya.

Entah dorongan dan hasrat darimana, tanganku secara reflek bergerak untuk meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja pemuda yang lebih tua dariku dua tahun itu kaget dan menatapku heran. Namun aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menatap mata Kyungsoo seperti menyelaminya dalam-dalam.

Aku bahkan tak tahu yang terjadi. Diiringi teriakan histeris dari film horor di hadapan kami, bibirku dan bibir Kyungsoo sudah saling bertautan.

.

.

.

_**a/n: ugh, akhirnya saya bisa update story ini. Maafkan saya karena terlalu lama T^T for last, review pwease~ berikan kritik dan saran anda agar saya tetap semangat update :3**_


End file.
